


Hello Mister Oh! ( smut scene )

by selucent



Category: Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: you can read the full tweetfic on my twitter account @selucent!
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 7





	Hello Mister Oh! ( smut scene )

Luhan cupped Sehun's face.  
"what are you doing?"

"giving you the taste that you wanted" unti unting binaba ni Luhan ang labi niya papunta sa labi ni Sehun. 

For the first time their lips touched, it was electrifying that reached both of their hearts that makes it beats so fast.

Sehun deepened the kissed, he switched their position at dahan dahan na hiniga si Luhan sa malambot niyang kama.

Nung nakahiga na si Luhan pumatong siya at agad na puwesto sa pagitang ng mga hita niya. Their clothed thing touched but Sehun just focused on Luhan's lips alone first, he savored every part of it. 

Sucking the upper lip.  
Then lower lip.  
Then his tongue.  
Then breathe.

Ginawa ni Sehun yun ng paulit ulit na nagpalambot sa mga tuhod ni Luhan kahit hindi siya nakatayo, tunog lang ng mga labi nila ang naririnig sa kwarto na nagpatapang sa sensasyon.

Gumala ang kamay ni Luhan sa loob ng tshirt ni Sehun kaya agad na napatigil si Sehun sa paghalik.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"sinasagot mo na ba ako?" pagco-confirm ni Sehun. Ngumiti si Luhan sabay tango na may mga ngiti sa labi.

"Yes Mr. Oh!"

Sagot ni Luhan, matagal na niyang gustong sabihin to pero humahanap lang siya ng perfect time. At sa tingin niya ito na yung tamang oras, tama na sa ligawan ang mas gusto niyang pataglin ay ang panahon nila bilang boyfriends. 

Hindi alam kung saan ilalagay ni Sehun ang kaligayahan niya dahil sa wakas sinagot na siya nang una at huling lalaking mamahalin niya habang buhay.

"I'll definitely be the best boyfriend ever, I promised Luhan" bulong ni Sehun bago i-claim ang mga labi na officially sa kanya na.

"Your blushing" bulong ni Sehun sabay tawa ng konti. "kinikilig ka?" tanong ni Sehun, napatakip ng mukha si Luhan dahil totoo naman na kinikilig siya dahil sa salitang 'boyfriend'.

"am I your first boyfriend?" tanong ni Sehun, which he never asked before.

"yes, so please take good care of me"

"I will, even if you won't ask" Sehun said then he started a heated kiss.

Their hearts are full of of happiness and their mind is thinking about each other, they started their own world.

Sehun's kisses goes down to Luhan's neck, down to his collar bone while Luhan's hand are on Sehun's hair trying to make the kisses go deeper. Sehun left hickey on the smaller's shoulder making him moan with the pain.

Umupo muna si Sehun para hubadin ang tshirt at ganun din si Luhan, then Luhan get on Sehun lap to start another firey kiss.

Kinakabahan sila pareho dahil first time nilang dalawa, they don't know what to do next they are only going with flow of their heat.

Sehun's hand went down to Luhan's shorts to squished his two rounded buttocks, Luhan gasp between their kisses whenever Sehun is squeezing it. Until a pair of slender fingers started rubbing his entrance, trying to get in.

"wait"

Luhan pulled the drawer beside his bed to get a lotion then he gave it to Sehun then he buried his face on Sehun's crooked getting shy.

"I'll be gentle" Sehun said with a smile habang binubuhos ang lotion sa daliri niya, making a circular motion.

Luhan hugged him tighter when the two fingers are finally getting in, exploring the untouched inside., he keep on gasping some air while burying his face on Sehun's broad shoulder.

"does it hurt?" Luhan just shake his head even if it does hurt but he knows that is because it was his first time. Masasanay din siya.

Sehun's another finger came in that add more pressure. Luhan moans and bite Sehun's shoulder, Sehun felt the pain from Luhan's teeth but he bare with it he finally knows which is the good spot. 

Nung alam na ni Sehun na ready na si Luhan dahan dahan niyang pinahiga ito, hinahalikan habang hinuhubad ang natitirang saplot.

"Are you ready?" Sehun asked using his husky voice.

Tumango lang si Luhan at dahang binuka ang nga binti para ibigay na kay Sehun ang lahat.

Sehun on top of Luhan, their eyes are connected while Sehun is busy getting inside the warm entrance.

Kahit ilang beses niyang ihanda masikip pa rin.

Luhan look down to see how big the thing which is trying to get inside him, he keep on moaning and gasping some air as he slowly getting strectch out.

"AH!" He screamed when Sehun did a full thrust inside him.

Sehun cupped Luhan's aching face.  
"are you okay?" Sehun ask but Luhan can't speak no more as he wanted to feel him more if he move.

"move Sehunnie"

Sehun bit his lower lip as he felt Luhan squeezing him in.

"sh!t" he groaned before thrusting.

Luhan moaned while his eyes are closed, hands are grasped on his pillow bearing all of the hard thrust Sehun is giving him.

Sehun lifted up Luhan's legs up to get a better access in and then he thrust non stop, he saw Luhan came but he never stop thrusting until he finally felt the orgasm he kissed Luhan on his lips.

"I..love..you" Sehun shakily said before making his own release.

Luhan cupped Sehun face then gave him another kissed.

"I love you too" he said then he closed his eyes and felt Sehun hot flowing inside him.

Niyakap ni Sehun si Luhan, hindi pa rin inaalis ang kanya sa loob ni Luhan. Nahihiya siyang humingi pa ng isa dahil baka pagod na si Luhan, so he tried to stop himself.

"let's take a shower" Binuhat niya si Luhan papunta sa loob ng shower.

Luhan started another heated kissed habang umaagos ang maligamgam na tubig sa katawan nilang dalawa. At dahil sa halik na yun hindi na nakapagpigil si Sehun, pinaharap niya si Luhan sa pader, alam na ni Luhan na mag iisa pa silang round kaya inangat niya ng konti ang pwet niya para kay Sehun.

"just one more" bulong ni Sehun habang pinagdidikit ang basa niyang dibdib sa likod ni Luhan at muli niyang unti unting pinasok ang tayong tayo niyang pagkalalaki sa butas ni Luhan. Nilagay ni Luhan ang mga braso niya sa pader para kumuha ng suporta habang bumabayo muli si Sehun.

"ah~ ah~ " ungol ni Luhan sa bawat labas pasok ng matigas na pagkalalaki ni Sehun.

Inangat ni Sehun ang isang binti ni Luhan kaya mas lalong siyang nakapasok habang tinatamaan ang prostate ni Luhan.

Paulit ulit.

Hanggang labasan na ulit si Sehun at agad na hinugot ito kaya naman tumagas sa pagitan ng binti ni Luhan.

Hinangal na hingal sila pero napansin ni Sehun na hindi pa nilalabasan si Luhan. Kaya pinasandal niya ito sa pader at lumuhod.

"anong ginagawa mo?"

Hindi na nagsalita si Sehun dahil agad niyang sinubo ang pagkalalaki ni Luhan. He sucked and licked every part of Luhan's cock while massaging the his two cute buttcheeks.

Walang magawa si Luhan kundi umungol sa bawat taas baba na ginagawa ng bibig ni Sehun, he never imagined his Boss will suck him like this.

Kumapit siya sa buhok ni Sehun nung lalabasan na siya.  
"I'm coming~ move" natulak niya ng konti si Sehun kaya tumama yung released niya sa dibdib ni Sehun.  
Agad na kinuha ni Luhan ang shower head para linisin yun habang nag so-sorry.

"It's okay" bulong ni Sehun bago mabitawan ni Luhan ang shower head dahil bigla siyang hinalikan ni Sehun, natitikman ang sarili.

Nanghihina na siya tsaka lang niya naramdaman ang pagod kaya yumakap siya kay Sehun.

"I'm tired"

Sehun chuckled.

Pinatayo niya ulit si Luhan para maligo na silang dalawa at makapagpahinga na.

[ okay balik na kayo sa tweetfic ]


End file.
